


Can You Feel My Breath (Wanting You Right Now)

by machmeru



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, guided masturbation (kind of), slight switch!minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru
Summary: A short text message in the middle of company meeting makes Minhyun freeze and bothered.





	Can You Feel My Breath (Wanting You Right Now)

**Author's Note:**

> hi prompter #33! uhmm i might be swerving the lane too much ^^; hope you still like it...

Minhyun has never been fond of being in overseas branch for meeting. One it gets him bored, two it separates him from the confinement of his home where he always welcomed with warmth and sweet smile from his boyfriend. Detected, in the darkness of the office meeting room where there is his Japanese colleague doing his presentation, Minhyun’s mind goes to the one and only person in his heart right now, or Minhyun just misses his boyfriend.

 

Since today marks the 100th day anniversary for him and Kim Jaehwan, it makes Minhyun thinks about him more. Even though their relationship is practically only a baby, but they have known each other for almost year since that time when Daniel introduced them to each other. Being a good best friend that is Ong Seongwoo – whom today also without fail sitting beside him in a boring meeting – he and his boyfriend of 3 years, Daniel, at that time had brought his college friend – who seemed not that interested in what happened with his surrounding and looked too uncomfortable for his own good, even when seeing his friend dancing with the crowd. So Minhyun had asked him to get out of the place and he remembered how Jaehwan nodded and smiled with fervour before following him outside. The start of heart fluttering moments for the first time, for the both of them.

 

In Minhyun’s eyes, Kim Jaehwan _was_ the epitome of innocent but also playful person. The first time they held hand was when Minhyun still saw Jaehwan as the church boy since the person himself had said on their first meeting that he sings and play guitar mostly at the church in front of his house. Somehow it made Minhyun kind of reluctant to even brush their fingers, too afraid with the thought of what if Jaehwan not into his kind.

 

However that was not the case, Jaehwan might or might not sense his intention to do some skinships, he had asked why Minhyun always so tense when they’re together in public mostly, and Minhyun couldn’t utter a single word so Jaehwan might take the things into his own hands and just grabbed Minhyun’s arm hastily on their – not really – _date_ at the amusement park. Just like that. Minhyun’s mind supplied if it was what it takes to make Minhyun’s life at ease to take everything into the next step, he would take those cute hands from the first time they meet.

 

Somehow in the process, Minhyun came to know that Jaehwan’s innocence was only a front. It might be his stupidity or cowardly that he didn’t notice right away that Jaehwan wasn’t what he thought he was. The first time they kissed, Jaehwan was the one who initiated it to Minhyun’s absolute surprise. Jaehwan had been shocked to see the feedback, afraid that Minhyun didn’t like the action, but it didn’t last long and soon Minhyun had just chuckled and grabbed Jaehwan by the neck to resume what he already started but more intense and deeper meanings. Minhyun could see from his peripheral vision that it was Jaehwan’s turn to have a dumfounded reaction, but soon succumbed to Minhyun’s lips on his which led to a much more intimate venture that night.

 

Since that day, it wasn’t a constrained relationship anymore. Minhyun had been confessing that at the beginning he thought Jaehwan would be into a conventional relationship much to his boyfriend dismay and laughing stock, “so you thought I wasn’t into kinky stuff?” and it took Minhyun by surprise and slightly blush hearing that word coming from Jaehwan’s mouth. It wasn’t like Minhyun is not familiar with it, in fact he quite fancied it with his past relationship, but it wasn’t something he could share with Jaehwan yet.

 

That conversation about the kinky stuff was brought up a week ago when Minhyun announced he would be at Tokyo for six days with Seongwoo – Jaehwan had a slight disappointed expression when he realized that they won’t be together for the anniversary. The talk had not gone further than just a talk, however Minhyun can’t help but thinking about it when he’s not with Jaehwan.

 

Like on today meeting. Which he never thought would be a disaster.

 

It’s Minhyun’s turn to have the presentation and he can see some of the attendance are in the same condition as him when someone doing their presentation. Drowsy eyes, hidden yawn and impatient legs since Minhyun is the last to speak. Nearing the end of his dread mumbling, he’s distracted by a loud vibration from his phone on the table. Minhyun excuses himself to just swipe the notification, but before he could even do that, he reads the short notification which told him that it was from his boyfriend, he frowned slightly thinking that it’s a rare occasion that Jaehwan texts him during work. But when he checks the content, his finger hovers for a longer time upon his phone because the simple text baffles him to the core and he doesn’t know what to do with the revelation.

_I’m horny_ the short text says, and Minhyun freezes.

 

It’s not after Seongwoo pokes Minhyun on his arm that he wakes up from his stupor and hastily ending the presentation.

 

“What the hell man, you just freeze!” Seongwoo shrieks in his lowest voice as the meeting come to an end and everyone starts to leave the room.

 

Minhyun actually doesn’t want to answer his friend right now, he needs to get out of here since his boyfriend is kind of horny right now, he assumes, and he wants to take care of him, but then he realizes they still miles apart.

 

“I need to go back to the hotel first” Minhyun announces breathily and Seongwoo raises one of his eyebrow in question.

 

“You kidding me? Mr. Takada wanted us to join tonight’s dinner, remember? Since tomorrow is our last day,”

 

Minhyun groans remembering how he had been faking an excitement when being asked by the branch manager, Takada Kenta, about company dinner to bid farewell to the two men from Korea. The guy was born in the same year as Minhyun and Seongwoo but yet he reeks of conventional vibe, he guessed maybe because Kenta was the only young manager in Tokyo and he needs to match up to the older members for the sake of teamwork.

 

Minhyun feels kind of guilty though about not giving Kenta the required enthusiasm whenever they meet since the Japanese always showing excitement when Minhyun and Seongwoo visiting for a meeting sometimes. Yesterday, when they were being asked for a mini company gathering on the last night of Minhyun and Seongwoo’s visit, he had agreed reluctantly since he thought what could go wrong with that?

 

However the text changes all of the sentiments. But he absolutely can’t tell the reason of why he needs to avoid dinner with colleague right now, not even to Seongwoo.

 

The said best friend just walks away clearly expecting Minhyun to follow him without complaining until he ends up going into a hotpot restaurant behind the other members of the company.

 

Minhyun checks his phone once when they settle in one of the table and the two ends up sitting at the far ends, which is the most visible from everyone. Luckily Jaehwan hasn’t send any more text as the companion to the first. Although somehow he kind of expecting it. Is he only joking? Maybe, it’s Jaehwan we’re talking about, or is it because his lack of reply? Minhyun spins every possible scenario of what triggers Jaehwan into sending such text in his mind but the only he can think of is Jaehwan’s situation right now, he imagines Jaehwan pouts upon their bed because he’s not getting what he wants. He knew just recently after Jaehwan has been a frequent in Minhyun’s apartment – in which Minhyun jokingly suggest that he might as well move in, that Jaehwan is kind of a clingy boyfriend. Not in a bad way by all means but sometimes when Jaehwan asks him for something and Minhyun forgets or not quick enough to respond, Jaehwan will become sulky like a child that needs to be tended.

 

Thus Minhyun pulls out his phone from his suit jacket pocket and tries to reach Jaehwan’s message. His fingers hovers over the keyboard pondering of what to type, and when he decides, it goes by something that Minhyun doesn’t know it’s still in him.

_Do you really? Now?_

 

With a click, the teasing text is sent, but Minhyun still can’t shake of the anxiety. Great, will it seems like he refuse?  It’s been too long since he’s done this kind of sexual interaction.

 

Another notification comes and Minhyun can feel his palm sweating.

_Hyung, is been 15 mins and you only ask that now?_

_..but yes, I really really horny since I sent that text and still am.. hyung, help.._

_[image attached]_

 

Minhyun doesn’t realize the small moan that escapes his lips after he opens the image and flinch when he realizes where he is, the photo is consist of Jaehwan lying down on his stomach, his face only appear not even half of it, and it’s punctuating his backside, Minhyun can see his shoulder, the cleft of his back to the curve of his ass leading to his smooth thighs in full view and very much bare for his eyes and should be for his eyes only. He can’t risk being caught amidst the burning meat on the grill and boiling pot when can feel a knot starts to form in the pit of his stomach. He should feel ashamed of the situation right now but Minhyun can’t bring himself to care.

 

He takes a quick look to Seongwoo beside him and Kenta on the opposite still talking animatedly with Kenta’s broken Korean, and secretly thanking Seongwoo for the unexpected distraction that he needs so much. So he continues the game. This has gone too far, Minhyun know this, but he can’t help to tease Jaehwan for the last time just to see if Jaehwan will drop his intention when he knows that Minhyun is not alone.

_in the middle of company dinner, you know this not appropriate…_

 

Minhyun tries to act nonchalant after that, put his phone on the table and help Kenta stir the spicy pot. Kenta sighs in relief when Minhyun turns to him and engaging him with conversation in Japanese.

 

“So, Minhyun, Seongwoo said you have a boyfriend now?” 

 

Minhyun glares at Seongwoo who obviously fakes an interest on the rice he’s chewing, and once again fakes a surprise when he catch a look at Minhyun, “what? are you guys talking about me? you know I don’t understand Japanese.”

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes at Seongwoo’s finesse, “You’re here to keep me company rather than Hyunbin, that means I know what you’re capable of, Seongwoo, and don’t think I didn’t realize you’ve been answering Kenta with Japanese when he asked in Korean.”

 

Seongwoo just smiles shrewdly before turning to Kenta and talking in Japanese with ease, “Minhyun here is not only got himself a boyfriend but maybe soon to be husband with how whipped he is for Jaehwan,”

 

“What? no I’m not-”

 

“Knowing that your relationship only started 4 months ago, this count as whipped, baby~”

 

Minhyun can only sigh, with Seongwoo’s antique that he so accustomed to, this will only end up with them bickering in front of all employee present.

 

The vibration of his phone saves Seongwoo though. Minhyun immediately checks the message but this time he’s not missing the knowing look Seongwoo and Kenta send him.

_Is too late, hyung, wyd said you’ll help_

 

The image of Jaehwan naked on their bed, waiting for Minhyun’s command to do anything to give him the most anticipated relief is flooding his mind. Sassy Jaehwan doesn’t care whether he’s in public or not, just thinking about getting himself off is very much turning Minhyun on. He shifts uncomfortably on his seat, fully aware about the hardness going on inside his slack.

 

Minhyun resolves to get the confirmation for his imagination so he types the question that will make this very much real that they are doing a sexting in front of his colleague when doing dinner.

_So Jaehwan-a what will u do about it?_

 

The text is so casual despite the painful feeling he feels down-south, Minhyun can’t even believe in himself, where did that come from?

_Hyung, can I touch myself?_

 

Comes Jaehwan’s reply, in the form of a question. Just great.

 

But somehow it brings an unpredictable smile to Minhyun’s lips. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the two friends surrounding him though. Another greatness.

 

“See, Kenta, he’s so in love and it’s disgusting!” Seongwoo exclaims not so discreetly, making the other eyes present turns to him. They just smile in amusement fortunately and let this one aside.

 

“If I to say the most disgusting thing in the world, that will be your relationship with Daniel,” Minhyun shoots back and Seongwoo snickers, at the same time Jaehwan sends another text.

_Hyung… I’m touching myself now._

 

Minhyun groans in frustration. Never in his whole life, he got this strung up over a text. Kim Jaehwan does a really good job in losing his sanity. He senses Seongwoo and Kenta’s eyes on him, maybe looking at him weirdly,  but it’s not his priority right now instead he ponders about what to text next, in which nothing comes out since the sound of people talking, the clinks of utensils, and also while a side of him wants to take care of Jaehwan properly, the other side of him persistently guarding his pride.

 

Minhyun once again reads the last text Jaehwan’s sent him and determines to just get out of the restaurant, “I’m sorry, I gotta go, Kenta I’ll buy you pie tomorrow!” he says in a haste. Not forgetting the tightness of his slack, he uses the briefcase to somewhat covers it, ignoring Seongwoo’s furious cry of _“what are you doing?!”_ and exits the restaurant without looking back.

 

On the way walking – almost running – to his hotel, Minhyun types a short message to Jaehwan.

_stop. wait until I arrive at my room.._

 

It feels like walking too many miles when he arrives at his hotel room. Minhyun throws his briefcase on the couch and shrugs off his jacket with phone still clutched tightly in one hand. He plops himself on the bed as he’s loosening his tie and goes to skype on his phone. Might as well makes tonight the first for everything.

 

Jaehwan picks up on the third ring. With one hand covering half of his face.

 

Minhyun chuckles with how cute his boyfriend looks right now, bed hair like he just wake up in the morning, Minhyun assumes it must be from tossing and turning on the bed, just how long Jaehwan has been occupying their bed for his head to be like that, it’s only 6 in the evening.

 

“Did you take a nap?”

 

Minhyun can’t believe what he just said, he still sounds like a soft and casual boyfriend when at this point he should already be punishing Jaehwan for driving him insane. Maybe Seongwoo’s right for once that he’s totally whipped for Kim Jaehwan.

 

A low breathless laugh escapes Jaehwan’s mouth and Minhyun hates to admit that his dumb best friend was absolutely right. Hair sticking to every direction, eyes drowsy, and bare shoulder that should be a hint of what sight to behold for the rest of his body.

 

“No… hyung, you know what I’ve been doing!” Jaehwan replies with fake rebuke, “why were you stopping me?” and that’s when his voice changes into a desperate whine which sends a vibration straight to Minhyun’s throbbing cock.

 

“Because I want to see, baby, you have to show me how much you need my help, yeah?”

 

Minhyun sees Jaehwan rearranging himself on their soft pillow as Minhyun balancing his own phone on one hand and unbuckles his belt slowly. The screen shakes slightly with Jaehwan’s movement although it’s still focusing on Jaehwan’s face.

 

A shameless moan comes out suddenly from Jaehwan, mouth parting in the most sensual way and eyes closing tightly, a low _hyung_ comes out almost inaudible but it automatically makes Minhyun’s hand works faster on his slack and boxer before pulling out his aching member.

 

The first touch of his hand on his bare cock sends shivers all over his body plus the way Jaehwan’s face now contorts in pleasure, half-lidded eyes looking straight into the camera and right to Minhyun’s eyes, he can’t hold back his loud moan anymore. He starts by stroking the base of his cock with two of his fingers with intention of prolonging this moment and sees what his boyfriend has in store for him.

 

“Baby… show me how desperate you are, okay?”

 

He can see Jaehwan fumbles to get comfortable against the headboard before the camera switches to another angle. Minhyun feels like choking on his own breath when he sees his boyfriend’s lower body. Smooth legs are parted wide enough to accommodate one person in between and Minhyun will give everything to be in that position right now if not for the sea separating them.

 

But what does the thing to Minhyun, enough to make him kicks his pants along with his boxer in a haste is the vanity mirror that stood right in front their bed, giving him a glimpse of Jaehwan’s full figure.

 

“Come on hyung, t-talk to me again…” Jaehwan says followed by a strained moan, and as Minhyun takes a peak at the mirror, his boyfriend is playing with one of his nipple.

 

“You’ve really been a bad boy, Jaehwanie~” Minhyun can hear Jaehwan’s breath hitching at his words, and he knows that the man on the other line is affected greatly. The calloused fingers then starts to go towards his own dick that lays hard above his stomach with precum already pooling near his navel. Minhyun unconsciously mimicking the gesture with his own hands, touching his own dick in the same manner Jaehwan is touching his.

 

“Does that feel good?” Minhyun voices out, surprised that he can still find his voice after seeing how beautiful Jaehwan’s cock is at the moment, glistening with liquid that his boyfriend himself spread all around, oh how much Minhyun wants to add the glow by licking that dick and coating it with saliva.

 

“Yeah, hyung…” Jaehwan’s starts by stroking his dick up and down in a slow manner resulting in him throwing a sinful whimper that makes Minhyun’s cock twitch again in his hand. Jaehwan’s high-pitched moan when his thumb circles around the head is so loud he’s worried their neighbour will hear, but Minhyun can’t give a damn about that and instead encouraging Jaehwan to make more noise as it turns Minhyun on so much, as if it can make his dick harder than it currently is.

 

Minhyun can’t really suppressed his moan anymore as well when his own fingers stroking the head of his dick in abandon and closing his eyes tightly as the pleasure slowly builds up. He takes a look at the screen where Jaehwan is now hastily jerks his own cock with a tight fist and moans at every tug, and Minhyun nearly comes undone at that moment if not for Jaehwan whining and calling his name.

 

“Minhyun-hyung…”

 

Minhyun grips at the base of his cock to prevent himself for being too excited alone and take a closer look at Jaehwan from the tiny glimpse of the mirror, “baby, tell me how does it feel?”

 

“It-it’s good, hy-hyung…”

 

“You wanna come?”

 

“Yes! Ohh!”

 

“Look at me!” Minhyun demands into his phone, although he can’t see whether Jaehwan really look at him or not as the camera still angling at his lower body, Minhyun still gives a piercing look into his own phone camera, “you sure you can come without hyung inside you, Jaehwan-a..?” the hand on Jaehwan’s dick stutters its movement when his boyfriend starts whining loudly at the words, Minhyun smirks before resuming his talk and his hands slowly creeping down his own dick once more, “can you come without hyung fucking you into our bed, pushing into your spot again and again…?”

 

“Hyung want to see you try, come on baby, show me…”

 

Jaehwan’s screams pierce the whole hotel room when he comes, hips stuttering and thrusting up into thin air and Minhyun wish he was there to witness that beautiful move as he touches and touches until Jaehwan becomes a whimpering mess because it was too sensitive. The thought is enough to send Minhyun over the edge as well as he stroke his cock faster and comes into his own fist with a loud moan.

 

For sometimes the only sound that can be heard are their heavy pants before the screen turns off and Minhyun frowns into his phone. He fumbles to get to skype again with shaky and sticky hands but a message from Jaehwan stops him from doing so.

_Hyung… you’re the best, I love you… (kiss)_

 

Minhyun laughs into the pillow, even after their earlier intercourse, Jaehwan still can be so cute. He left the phone on the bedside table to go wash up so he can properly call his boyfriend and tell him all kinds of love declaration later so they can go to sleep by listening to each other voices.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Seongwoo scrunches up his face when Minhyun approaches him and Kenta at the hotel lobby. He gives Kenta the pie he promised last night with Seongwoo’s eyes still burning on him.

 

“You left me in the middle of company dinner, you are the manager Hwang Minhyun!”

 

Minhyun can only laugh seeing his best friend furious state, “I’m sorry.” He manages.

 

When they’re heading to the airport, Minhyun suddenly have the need to ask Seongwoo, “do you think proposing on our 100th day anniversary will be too much?”

 

Seongwoo turns to him with scandalous expression, eyes widen comically and Minhyun can’t hold his laughter anymore, it’s always entertaining to rile his best friend up.

 

>w<

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sinner. it's been too long since there are some hot stuffs in minhwan tag and i just happen to take this prompt. plot be damned. 
> 
> hope you all enjoying this bad stuff >.<  
> if you want to scream come to my [twt](https://twitter.com/HMH_marionette) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mach_marionette)
> 
> the title is taken from Blackpink - As If It's Your Last btw.


End file.
